herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbles Flintstone
Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble is a fictional character, the beautiful red-haired daughter of Fred and Wilma Flintstone. She is most famous in her infant form on the animatedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animated_seriesTV show The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spin-off, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. She spent most of her time with her best friend and later husband Bamm-Bamm Rubble whom (as an adult) she affectionately nicknames "Bammer." Pebbles dwelled in the fictional prehistoric city of Bedrock, a world where dinosaurs coexisted with cavepeople and the cavepeople enjoyed "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles and washing machines. Fictional character biography Pebbles was born at the Bedrock Rockapedic Hospital on February 2, 10,000 B.C. weighing 6 pounds (according to the series' producers, though that particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C.). While she was still an infant, the Flintstones' next-door neighbors the Rubbles adopted the super-strength possessing infant Bamm-Bamm; Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm quickly became lifelong best friends. As a pre-teen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which led to a misadventure involving her father Fred (as seen in the primetime special The Flintstones: Little Big League). By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting her boyfriend Bamm-Bamm and their friends, Wiggy, Moonrock, and Penny, into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her dad's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire (such as causing a strike by Bedrock's city employees when she was elected honorary mayor for a week). She and her friends attended Bedrock High School; Pebbles also had a catchphrase similar to her father's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doozie!"[6] As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in advertising and married Bamm-Bamm. After this, the newly-married couple moved to Hollyrock (a fictional prehistoric version of Hollywood, California). They eventually have baby twins, son Chip and daughter Roxy. Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Pebbles (and Bamm-Bamm) has varied widely, appearing as an adolescent in one spin-off and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations in which Pebbles has made appearances are as follows: Infant/toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' Child/Pre-teen *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' Teenage *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' Character Marketing In 1963, when Hanna Barbera decided to add a baby to the show, their first choice was a boy. When Ideal Toy Company heard this, company executives approached Hanna Barbera with a proposal to change the baby character to a girl for which the toymaker could create a doll, and Hanna Barbera agreed. Pebbles (in her conventional toddler incarnation) is sometimes seen in the various Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials that have been produced over the years. Portrayal *Pebbles as a baby was voiced by Jean Vander Pyl who also played her mother. *Pebbles has been voiced over the years by Sally Struthers, Mickey Stevens, Russi Taylor, Megan Mullally, Kath Soucie, Pamela Anderson, Aria Curzon, and Grey DeLisle. *Pebbles appeared in the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, where she was played by twins Elaine and Melanie Silver. *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appeared in a cameo as background characters in the 2010 series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, in the episode "Revenge of the Crab Man". They were portrayed in their teen age design. Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:The Flintstones Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Cave People Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Characters that go barefoot Category:Baby Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Warner Bros. Heroes Category:Universal Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Married Heroes